


Tęskniłem

by Winnetou



Series: Spadłeś mi z nieba [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Tony dzielnie znosi fakt, że on i Loki muszą się ukrywać, choć czasem skutkuje to samotnymi wypadami na przyjęcia. A najskrytsze tajemnice mają to do siebie, że lubią ujawniać się z największym hukiem.





	Tęskniłem

**Author's Note:**

> Witam ponownie. Sporo czasu minęło, zanim dodałam nową część, ale tym razem jest znacznie dłuższa, więc mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi to wybaczone. Poza tym powitajmy nowe postacie (owacje dla Clinta - kocham tego gościa).  
> W tekście wykorzystałam piosenkę Whitney Houston "I have noting", polecam posłuchać, bo jest bardzo nastrojowa. Dla lepszego wczucia się w klimat można też włączyć sobie wokalne popisy Roberta Downey Jr. Facet naprawdę ładnie śpiewa ;)

Podczas pracy w warsztacie Tony prawie zawsze słuchał muzyki. Dzięki temu mógł się skupić, bo cisza tylko go rozpraszała. Coś zawsze musiało szumieć w tle – ulubiony zespół, wiadomości, pracujący ekspres do kawy. Tworzyło to jakby bufor między nim, a rzeczywistością czającą się za drzwiami warsztatu. Tracił wtedy poczucie czasu i często wpadał w ciąg kilku dni pracy. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to uzależnia tak samo jak narkotyki lub alkohol. Zdarzało się, że nie słyszał natarczywego pukania w drzwi, a nawet jeśli już ktoś dostał się do środka (zazwyczaj Pepper), to i tak nie był świadom jego obecności, dopóki nie został siłą wyrwany z tego transu.

Loki pojawił się za jego plecami, jak zwykle bezgłośnie. Nauczył się już rozpoznawać ulubione zespoły Starka, ale tym razem zamiast głośnego metalowego jazgotu brzmiała łagodna melodia. Śpiewała kobieta o wysokim, ale przyjemnym głosie, a Tony wraz z nią, kołysząc się lekko w rytm. O dziwo wychodziło mu to całkiem dobrze. Loki uśmiechnął się i już miał zamiar zwrócić na siebie uwagę jakąś celną złośliwością, ale wtedy usłyszał słowa piosenki i zatrzymał się jak wryty pod ścianą.

 _Share my life, take me for what I am_  
_Cause I'll never change all my colors for you_  
_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_  
_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

Słuchał z zapartym tchem, trochę przestraszony swoją gwałtowną reakcją. Wiedział, że to tylko piosenka, że nie powinien brać tego dosłownie, ale gdy słuchał wydało mu się, że to dla niego Tony śpiewa. Chciał, żeby śpiewał dla niego, bo to by tak bardzo pasowało, że aż nie mogło być przypadkiem.

 _You see through, right to the heart of me_  
_You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm..._  
_I never knew love like I've known it with you_  
_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

Niemal czuł, jak drży mu serce. To było tak głupio sentymentalne uczycie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by mu się nie poddać. Stał pod ścianą, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a lekko ochrypły głos Tony’ego wibrował mu w piersi i poruszał coś, czego istnienia nawet nie podejrzewał. Wyobraźnia, zupełnie nieproszona, podsunęła mu wizję jaka Tony odwraca się nagle, najpierw zaskoczony, a później uśmiechnięty. Jak nie przestając śpiewać podchodził do niego i patrzy mu w oczy, i śpiewa…

 _Well, don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me no..._  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_Don't you dare walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you…_

Utwór zakończył się, a Loki miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozsypie. Patrzył, jak Tony pochyla się nad warsztatem, czekając na kolejny kawałek, wciąż nieświadomy jego obecności. Kotłowało się w nim tyle uczuć, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Chciał coś zrobić, a jednocześnie bał się poruszyć – ta chwila wydawała mu się jakaś dziwnie nierzeczywista. W końcu nie wytrzymał i w kilku długich krokach był przy nim, objął go i pocałował w odsłonięty kark.

\- Anthony, to było…

Nie dane mu było powiedzieć, jakie to było, bo Tony aż podskoczył przestraszony i uderzył go głową w szczękę. Cały nastrój szlag trafił.

\- Lokes! Na miłość boską, prawie dostałem zawału! Mógłbyś z łaski swojej nie zachodzić mnie tak nagle od tyłu?

Odwrócił się rozcierając sobie czubek głowy i patrząc ze złością na Lokiego, który z kolei trzymał się za żuchwę.

\- Prawie wybiłeś mi zęby – powiedział z wyrzutem, krzywiąc się przy każdym słowie.  
\- Masz za swoje – odciął się Tony.

Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzyli na siebie ze złością, a później jak na komendę parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Ładnie śpiewasz – odezwał się Loki, kiedy w końcu skończył chichotać.  
\- Nie śmiej się. To nieładnie podsłuchiwać – Stark wciąż pocierał czaszkę. – Długo tak słuchałeś?  
\- Chyba całą piosenkę – bóg znów poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej – i wcale się nie śmieję. Naprawdę ładnie śpiewasz.

Pochylił się i pocałował Tony’ego, który objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie. Wciąż był poruszony piosenką i nie wiedział, czy ten stan mu się podoba, czy nie. Coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że im dłużej przebywa na Ziemi, tym bardziej ludzki się staje.

\- Gdzie tym razem cię poniosło? – zapytał nagle Tony odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Och miałem do załatwienia kilka… - zaczął Loki.  
\- …ciemnych sprawek? – z krzywym uśmiechem dokończył Stark.  
\- Być może – Jotun nigdy nie zdradzał mu, co robi, kiedy opuszcza Avengers Tower, a Tony, choć zawsze o to pytał, nigdy tak naprawdę nie domagał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Tęskniłem trochę, wiesz? – Tony oparł policzek o jego ramię. – Nie było cię ponad tydzień.  
\- Wiem, wybacz – Loki wsparł podbródek o głowę inżyniera i objął go. – Działo się coś ciekawego?  
\- Raczej niewiele. Na pewno żadnych spektakularnych aktów przemocy i zniszczenia.

Tony zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając się w sobie. Już od jakiegoś czasu ten pomysł chodził mu po głowie, ale trochę się bał, jak zostanie przyjęty. Poza tym i tak nie był pewien, czy Loki będzie akurat wtedy obecny.

\- Nie wiem, czy ci wspominałem – zaczął ostrożnie, patrząc w zielone oczy – ale w tym tygodniu jest taka wielka gala, wiesz, same grube szychy i w ogóle.  
\- No i? – równie ostrożnie zapytał Loki.  
\- No i zastanawiałem się, czy może nie poszedłbyś ze mną? – Tony uznał, że lepiej załatwić to szybko. – Thor zabiera Jane – dodał tonem usprawiedliwienia.

Loki przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnioną miną, a inżynier coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to był głupi pomysł. Musiał jednak spróbować.

\- Wiesz, oczywiście nie mógłbyś iść w takiej postaci, ale pomyślałem, że może znów mógłbyś zmienić się w kobietę. Nikt by cię przecież nie poznał.

W miarę, jak mówił, coraz bardziej ściszał głos i ostatnie słowa wręcz wymamrotał. Mimo wszystko Loki zrozumiał.

\- Nie pójdę z tobą – odpowiedział, a Stark tylko westchnął z rezygnacją. – Nie, kiedy będzie tam Thor. Nieważne, jak dobra będzie moja iluzja, istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko, że mnie rozpozna.  
\- A właściwie czemu nie chcesz się z nim spotkać? – zapytał nagle Tony marszcząc brwi. – On chyba by tego chciał. Wydaje mi się nawet, że szuka cię w wolnych chwilach.

Loki nigdy nie poruszał w ich rozmowach tematu swoich relacji z Thorem, więc Tony nie wiedział tak naprawdę, co się działo w Asgardzie po tym, jak Gromowładny sprowadził tam jego i Tesseract. Założył, że skoro Psotnik mógł swobodnie podróżować między krainami, to nie został zbyt dotkliwie ukarany, choć sam Loki wspomniał mu kiedyś, że jakąś karę jednak Wszechojciec na niego nałożył. Stark nie dopytywał, co nią było.

\- Dla nas obu będzie lepiej, jeśli ograniczymy nasze kontakty do minimum – uciął Jotun ostrym tonem. Po chwili jednak twarz mu złagodniała – Nie było mnie przez tydzień, a ty musisz gadać o moim bracie?  
\- To jakoś tak wyszło. Nieważne – Tony wciąż był rozczarowany odmową i Loki to wyczuł.  
\- Chciałbym z tobą iść, ale wierz mi, że to tylko przysporzyłoby nam kłopotów – powiedział unosząc jego brodę i zaglądając mu w te wielkie brązowe oczy, które tak uwielbiał.  
\- Ja po prostu czasem chciałbym wyjść gdzieś z tobą – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Tony – tak, jakbyśmy rzeczywiście byli…

Choć nie dokończył zdania to Loki wiedział, co miał na myśli. Brzemię tych słów osiadło mu na sercu. Nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc tylko ujął twarz swojego kochanka w dłonie i pocałował go. Poczuł, jak wargi Tony’ego rozciągają się w uśmiechu i jak on sam przysuwa się do niego łaknąc bliskości.

\- To jak, Stark? – zapytał, odsuwając się tylko na minimalną potrzebną do tego odległość. – Byłeś grzecznym chłopcem jak mnie nie było?  
\- Absolutnie nie – odparł Tony i tym razem to Loki uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Opadł przed nim na kolana, zatrzymując dłonie na pasku.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak bardzo niedobry byłeś.  
\- Bardzo byłem samotny, wiesz? – Stark włożył dłoń w czarne włosy Jotuna. – Ale mam bujną wyobraźnię. Wyobrażałem sobie na przykład, że to twoje zimne dłonie mnie dotykają… o tak, jak teraz… I że pieścisz mnie ustami i językiem…

W miarę jak Tony mówił, Loki dobierał się do niego. Zsunął jego spodnie i wyciągnął na wpół już twardego penisa. Złapał go mocno szczupłymi palcami i zaczął gładzić powolnymi, długimi ruchami. Z lubością wsłuchiwał się w coraz bardziej urywany oddech kochanka.

\- Czasami wyobrażałem sobie, że jesteś we mnie, że pieprzysz mnie w naszej sypialni, albo tu, na warsztacie, albo pod prysznicem, albo…

Tony nie zdołał dokończyć, bo w tym momencie Loki wziął go całego do ust. Jęknął przeciągle i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach, drugą ręką przytrzymując się stołu. Po raz kolejny utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że określenie „Srebrny Język” nie mogło wziąć się tylko i wyłącznie z elokwencji Lokiego.

\- Dobry Boże, tak…! Kurwa, Lokes, jesteś niesamowity!

Nie trwało długo zanim skończył mu w ustach. Mimo wszystko zbyt długa samotność mi nie służy, uznał Tony dysząc ciężko i opierając się o stół. Loki podnosił się z klęczek i ocierał usta.

\- Jak tam twoje niedoskonałe śmiertelne ciało? Wytrzyma jeszcze trochę? Mamy w końcu cały tydzień do nadrobienia – powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Martw się lepiej o swój książęcy tyłek – Tony nie pozostał mu dłużny. – Będziesz wył i błagał o jeszcze, i następnym razem zastanowisz się, zanim znowu znikniesz na tak długo.

***

Tony stał przed dużym lustrem w łazience i zawiązywał krawat. Do wyjścia zostało już niewiele czasu, a im bliżej, tym mniejszą miał ochotę, by się ruszać z Wieży. Loki leżał na łóżku pogrążony w lekturze.

\- Mimo wszystko uważam, że mógłbyś się ze mną wybrać – powiedział niby do swojego odbicia, ale tak naprawdę obserwował w lustrze Lokiego.  
\- Już ci powiedziałem, czemu tego nie zrobię – bóg nie oderwał nawet oczu od książki.  
\- Wiesz, że nie możesz ukrywać się przed nim w nieskończoność? W końcu dowie się, że tu jesteś. Chyba lepiej, żebyś sam mu powiedział, niż zwalał to na przypadek?  
\- I niby jak to sobie wyobrażasz? „Kopę lat, bracie, dobrze cię widzieć. A tak w ogóle to posuwam twojego kumpla”?

Tony skrzywił się, ale nie podjął już tego tematu. Czuł się nieswojo w roli głosu rozsądku, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Uznał, że porozmawia z nim o tym później.

\- Może być? – zapytał, przyglądając się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu.  
\- Bardzo może być – Loki zmaterializował się tuż za jego plecami. Objął go w pasie i pocałował za uchem. – Choć ja i tak wolę cię bez ubrań.

Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować coraz niżej, ale zanim zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, Tony go powstrzymał.

\- Nawet nie próbuj, to mój ulubiony garnitur. Poza tym nie po to przez dwie godziny dobierałem koszulę i krawat, żebyś miał mi to teraz zniszczyć przez swoją chcicę.

Loki tylko parsknął śmiechem. Stark odwrócił się przodem do niego, jedną rękę kładąc mu na piersi, a drugą na policzku.

\- Masz tu grzecznie na mnie czekać. Postaram się wyrwać stamtąd jak najszybciej.  
\- A jak nie będę czekać grzecznie? – Loki pytająco uniósł brew.  
\- To masz mi później wszystko opowiedzieć. Ze szczegółami – odparł Tony i pocałował go mocno. Loki przyciągnął go do siebie zachłannie oddając pocałunek. Akurat tę chwilę Barton wybrał, żeby załomotać w drzwi apartamentu.

\- Stark! Skończyłeś się już pindrzyć?! – krzyknął. – Nawet Tasza wybrała się szybciej od ciebie!  
\- Lecę do ciebie, mój Sokoliku! – odkrzyknął mu Tony piskliwym falsetem. Wyswobodził się z objęć Lokiego i ruszył do wyjścia. – Jakbyś za bardzo zatęsknił, to możesz włączyć telewizję, pokażą to pewnie na wszystkich kanałach. Avengers stali się prawdziwymi celebrytami.

Kiedy wyszedł, Loki kazał JARVIS-owi włączyć jakiś kanał z transmisją i wyciszyć dźwięk. Wziął książkę i wygodnie umościł się na łóżku, starając się ponownie skupić na lekturze.

***

Tony był skłonny przyznać, że cała ta impreza nie jest wcale taka najgorsza. Mieli dobre jedzenie i jeszcze lepsze alkohole, grała dobra muzyka. Oczywiście, jeszcze lepiej by było, gdyby Loki był tu z nim, nawet w przebraniu, ale i tak nie mógł narzekać na brak zainteresowania. Miał nadzieję, że ta zielonooka paskuda widzi na ekranie te wszystkie kobiety toczące niemy i pełen fałszywych uśmiechów bój o jego uwagę. Chyba nawet kilku facetów patrzyło na niego z niedwuznacznym uśmiechem. Odrobina zazdrości na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi. Sięgał właśnie po kolejną szkocka, kiedy kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się na raz.

Kilku kelnerów nagle rzuciło swoje tace. Jeden z nich cisnął coś w kierunku Tony’ego. Granat ogłuszający. Stark nie zdążył zareagować w porę. Oszołomiony zatoczył się na stolik i razem z nim przewrócił się na podłogę. Granat spełnił swoją rolę. Choć zdołał się pozbierać z podłogi to był zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek zrobić. W zegarku ukryty był co prawda zminiaturyzowany repulsor, ale nie zdołałby go teraz użyć. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a obraz się rozmazywał, ale zdołał dostrzec, jak jeden z napastników zmierza w jego kierunku. W rękach trzymał coś, co już kiedyś widział i to w bardzo podobnej sytuacji. Też był wtedy ogłuszony, a Obadiah Stane stał nad nim z jego reaktorem w dłoni. Widać ktoś też wpadł na pomysł, że najszybszą metodą dostępu do reaktora łukowego będzie wyrwanie go z piersi Iron Mana.

Tony wiedział, że nie zdoła się obronić. I chociaż kątem oka widział, jak Natasza wyciąga już skądś dwa magnumy i celuje do napastników, jak Steve, Hulk i Thor powalają kilku z nich, a Clint ciska nożami z zabójczą precyzją, to było ich zbyt wielu. Jeden z nich podniósł broń najwyraźniej wychodząc z założenia, że najłatwiej będzie wyciągnąć reaktor, gdy jego właściciel będzie martwy. Tony przełknął ślinę i uznał, że to kiepska śmierć jak na Iron Mana.

***

Loki leżał na łóżku kończąc już drugą książkę. Tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał na telewizor. Najczęściej widniało na nim któreś z Avengersów, zazwyczaj w otoczeniu grupki wielbicieli. Za każdym razem, gdy widział Tony’ego, otaczał go tłumek adorujących go kobiet, i za każdym razem zaciskał szczęki powtarzając sobie, że te nagle obudzone mordercze instynkty to nie zazdrość. Przewracał właśnie kartkę, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł jasny błysk na ekranie. Podniósł głowę, a po chwili zerwał się na nogi. Książka poleciała na podłogę. Loki zniknął zanim zdążyła upaść.

***

Patrzył w lufę wycelowanego w niego pistoletu i miał surrealistyczne wrażenie bycia poza ciałem. Jakby obserwował to wszystko z boku. Serce waliło mu o żebra jakby wiedziało, że to jego ostatnie uderzenia. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział palec zaciskający się na spuście. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy czekając na huk obwieszczający jego śmierć. Huk nastąpił. Śmierć już nie.

Ostrożnie uchylił powieki. Przed sobą widział coś w rodzaju tarczy energetycznej, która trochę zniekształcała widok, ale mimo wszystko rozpoznał tego, kto właśnie wyrzucił jednego z napastników przez okno. Z trudem podniósł się na nogi akurat w chwili, gdy Loki rozprawił się z ostatnim z nich. Psotnik zauważył poruszenie się Tony’ego i momentalnie znalazł się przy nim.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, a troska w jego głosie sprawiła, że Stark się uśmiechnął.  
\- Już w porządku. Jestem tylko trochę poobijany i chwilowo przygłuchy – Tony oparł się o niego czując, jak jego obrażenia zaczynają dochodzić do głosu. – Jednak się zjawiłeś – wyszczerzył zęby.

Loki już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Tony szarpnął go i popchnął za siebie. Powód tego był prosty – Czarna Wdowa wycelowała w niego swoje pistolety, a Hulk zbliżał się do nich z groźnym warkotem wydobywającym się z potężnej piersi. Reszta jakby zamarła w oczekiwaniu na to, co się wydarzy. Stark nawet nie zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Aktywował swój miotacz i skierował go na Romanoff.

\- Nawet nie próbuj, siostro.

***

To było chyba najdziwniejsze zebranie w dziejach Avengersów. Siedzieli przy wielkim stole w sali konferencyjnej – po jednej stronie Loki, z Tonym stojącym za jego plecami z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, po drugiej Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasza i Thor. W milczeniu mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Tony zaczął zastanawiać się, kto pierwszy pęknie. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy tym kimś okazał się Rogers.

\- No więc? Wyjaśnisz nam czego właściwie byliśmy świadkami?

Tony spojrzał na Lokiego, który zdawał się być nieporuszony całą tą sytuacją, wiedział jednak, że to tylko pozory. Jego szczęki były mocno zaciśnięte, a wzrok utkwiony w przeciwległej ścianie. Wyczuł, że Tony na niego patrzy, bo spojrzał w jego kierunku i milcząco skinął głową. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie ma sensu dalsze ukrywanie czegokolwiek. Stark położył dłoń na ramieniu Jotuna i ścisnął je lekko, chociaż nie wiedział, czy chce dodać otuchy jemu, czy sobie.

\- My… - zaczął ochrypłym głosem i musiał odkaszlnąć, bo zaschło mu w gardle. – Ja i Loki… spotykamy się.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, nie przyjęli tego entuzjastycznie. Steve chrząknął coś i uciekł wzrokiem w bok, Bruce i Natasza patrzyli na nich z niedowierzaniem, Clint gapił się z szeroko otwartymi ustami, a Thor piorunował ich spojrzeniem. Niemal dosłownie, bo wokół jego głowy i zaciśniętych pięści zatańczyły małe błyskawice. Pierwszy ochłonął Cap.

\- Jak długo?  
\- Jakiś rok.  
\- Rok?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Thora, który odezwał się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Ten jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi, tylko wściekle wpatrywał się w brata.

\- Jesteś tutaj już rok i nie raczyłeś się nawet do mnie odezwać?!

Wszystkich zaskoczyło, że akurat to Thor uznał za najdziwniejsze. Loki uniósł brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu.

\- Nie widziałem powodu, żeby się z tobą spotkać – powiedział jakby wyjaśniał jakąś oczywistość.  
\- Nie widziałeś powodu, tak? – Gromowładny wstał i oparł swoje potężne pięści o stół. W tym momencie Tony uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli bracia załatwią to między sobą.  
\- Chyba muszę się napić – mruknął i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Chyba wszyscy musimy – zgodziła się Nat. Jedną ręką wzięła pod łokieć oniemiałego Clinta, a drugą złapała Bruce’a. Spojrzała znacząco na Steve’a i wszyscy wyszli za Tonym z sali konferencyjnej.

W milczeniu przeszli do salonu. Tam Stark skierował się do barku i hojnie nalał sobie szkockiej. Nie patrząc na nich wziął szklankę i usiadł na oparciu fotela. Natasza zrobiła sobie gin z tonikiem i spojrzała pytająco na resztę, ale Steve i Bruce odmówili. Clint popatrzył na nią trochę nieprzytomnie, podszedł do barku i nalał sobie whisky. Spojrzał na trzymaną w ręku butelkę, po czym zabrał ją ze sobą i usiadł na kanapie.

\- Chyba masz nam coś do wyjaśnienia, Tony – ponagliła go Natasza, kiedy Stark wciąż nie kwapił się, by coś powiedzieć.  
\- Już powiedziałem – burknął tylko w odpowiedzi. – Ja i Loki jesteśmy parą. Tak jakby.  
\- Poprosiłabym jednak o więcej szczegółów – Nat uniosła brew.  
\- Ale bez przesady – zastrzegł ze swojego miejsca Barton, któremu druga szklanka whisky chyba pomogła dojść do siebie.

Tony westchnął. Wiedział, że jest im winien wyjaśnienia, ale to wcale nie było łatwe. Co niby miał im powiedzieć? Że Loki nie jest już tym psychopatą, którego mieli nieszczęście poznać? Że już nie ma manii wielkości i morderczych zapędów? Że lubi czekoladę (choć Tony wiedział, że nigdy się do tego nie przyzna) i kryminały Agathy Christie? Loki się zmienił i Tony to wiedział. Nie wiedział tylko, jak przekonać do tego innych. Wziął łyk alkoholu i postanowił spróbować.

***

Kiedy drzwi do sali konferencyjnej zamknęły się Loki wstał i, nie patrząc na brata, podszedł do jednej z przeszklonych ścian pomieszczenia. Thor mierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale też się nie odzywał. Psotnik nie wiedział, co Gromowładny teraz zrobi. On sam skupił się na zachowaniu przynajmniej zewnętrznego spokoju, bo jego spokój wewnętrzny już dawno poszedł w diabły. Nieważne, co wmawiał Tony’emu, tak naprawdę po prostu bał się spotkania z Thorem. A bał się, ponieważ czuł się winny i miał wyrzuty sumienia. Zupełnie bezsensu jak na kogoś tytułowanego bogiem kłamstw i oszustw.

\- Loki, porozmawiajmy – głos Thora był cichy i spokojny. Loki widział jego odbicie w szybie – okrążył stół i zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość. Gdyby tylko do tego to się sprowadzało, to wszystko byłoby prostsze.  
\- Myślałem, że już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione? – Loki odwrócił się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Nic nie zostało wyjaśnione – odparł Thor. – Zniknąłeś zaraz po tym, jak ojciec wydał wyrok.  
\- A na co miałem czekać? Na fanfary? To nie było coś, co chciałbym ciągnąć w nieskończoność. To chyba przysługa, że Asgard nie musiał oglądać mnie dłużej, niż to było konieczne?

W głosie Lokiego dało się wyczuć głęboko skrywany żal. Z pewnością wyczuł go Thor, bo twarz mu złagodniała, a napięte ramiona trochę opadły.

\- Szukałem cię – powiedział cicho. – Ojciec zakazał mi wstępu do Jotunheimu, ale miałem nadzieję, że złapię cię na granicy światów. Nie wiedziałem jednak, gdzie się udajesz, kiedy stamtąd wracasz. Nigdy nie wracałeś do domu.  
\- Asgard nie jest moim domem! – krzyknął Loki, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Powinien bardzie nad sobą panować.  
\- Jest – Thor nie dawał za wygraną. Już zbyt długo czekał, żeby odbyć tę rozmowę – Ojciec nigdy cię z niego nie wygnał, sam wybrałeś, żeby tam nie wracać, a on ci w tym nie przeszkadzał. I wiem, że kiedy odbędziesz swoją karę i naprawisz zło wyrządzone w Jotunhaimie i tu, na Ziemi, przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Loki prychnął – jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie Odyna przyjmującego kogokolwiek z otwartymi ramionami, a już na pewno nie jego. Niezrażony tym Thor kontynuował.

\- Wiem, że twoja misja w Jotunhaimie prawie dobiegła końca. Heimdall mi powiedział. Będziesz mógł wrócić ze mną…  
\- A jeśli ja nie chcę wracać? – wpadł mu w słowo Loki. – Tam nie ma nic, co…

Thor był przy nim w trzech krokach i złapał go za ramiona, zanim zdążyłby mu uciec. Zmusił brata do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

\- Naprawdę nic? – zapytał przewiercając go na wylot elektryzująco niebieskim spojrzeniem. – A pamiętasz, jak opowiadałeś mi przed spaniem różne historie, bo wiedziałeś, jak lubię ich słuchać? Nawet wtedy, gdy matka stwierdziła, że jesteśmy już na to za duzi? Albo jak poszliśmy w góry zobaczyć trolle? Ledwie wtedy uciekliśmy, ale nikomu nie powiedzieliśmy, co się stało. Myśleli, że po prostu wdaliśmy się w bójkę. A pamiętasz, jak podglądaliśmy Walkirie? I jak nas dorwały? Do tej pory mam bliznę – Thor uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu do tego…  
\- …jak sprał nas ojciec – dokończył za niego Loki. – Powiedział, że przynajmniej po mnie spodziewał się więcej rozsądku.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko wciąż jest gdzieś w nim, tylko wyparte przez straszną prawdę o jego pochodzeniu. Sam to wyparł, bo łatwiej mu było znienawidzić Odyna, niż spróbować zrozumieć.

\- Kiedy stałem ci się taki obcy? – zapytał Thor ze smutkiem.  
\- Nigdy – westchnął Loki. – To ja stałem się obcy sam dla siebie.  
\- Jesteśmy braćmi i nic tego nie zmieni – Gromowładny oparł czoło o czoło Lokiego. – A już zwłaszcza to, czy jesteśmy z jednej krwi, czy nie. Zbyt wiele nas łączy.  
\- To ty zawsze byłeś tym bardziej upartym.  
\- Wiem. Tęskniłem za tobą, bracie.

***

Kiedy Loki wszedł do sypialni Tony już spał. Starając się go nie zbudzić wsunął się pod kołdrę, ale okazało się, że sen ma dosyć czujny jak na kogoś notorycznie niewysypiającego się.

\- Po tym, że Wieża wciąż stoi wnioskuję, że jakoś udało się wam dogadać.  
\- Tak – Loki ułożył się wygodniej na poduszce. – A jak tam twoi znajomi?  
\- Generalnie nie mają nic przeciwko twojej obecności – powiedział sennie Stark.  
\- Ale?  
\- Barton stwierdził, że możesz zostać, o ile nie będzie musiał cię oglądać. Wiesz, wciąż nie może pogodzić się z tamtym…

Loki doskonale wiedział, o czym mówi Tony. Znów poczuł palące poczucie winy i uznał, że posiadanie sumienia jest do bani. Tony zmienił w nim wiele rzeczy, ale tą jedną akurat mógł sobie darować. Czekając, aż Stark zaśnie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak powinien postąpić.

***

Kiedy upewnił się, że Tony śpi mocno, ostrożnie wysunął się spod przerzuconego przez jego pierś ramienia i wstał z łóżka. Spojrzał na pogrążonego we śnie mężczyznę i zebrał się w sobie. To, co chciał zrobić, może być najtrudniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu.

Cicho jak duch pojawił się w ciemnej sypialni. Od razu zauważył mężczyznę siedzącego na łóżku. Obok na podłodze stała do połowy opróżniona butelka whisky. Mężczyzna też go zauważył. Nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony.

\- Kultura wymaga, żebyś zapukał.  
\- I tak byś mnie nie wpuścił.

Clint wstał i podszedł do okna. Loki wziął za dobrą monetę to, że nie kazał mu się wynosić.

\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Anthony mówił, że nie podoba ci się moja obecność tutaj.  
\- A dziwisz się? – parsknął kpiąco Barton.  
\- Nie. Wiem, że nie zmienię tego, co się stało – zaczął ostrożnie Loki. Stąpał po cienkim lodzie i musiał ważyć słowa – ale być może uda nam się dojść do porozumienia.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Sokole Oko zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, nie zmienię przeszłości, ale być może mógłbym pomóc ci chronić tych, na których najbardziej ci zależy.

Nawet w ciemności widać było, że Clint zbladł.

\- Skąd o nich wiesz?  
\- Miałem cię w swojej mocy dostatecznie długo, żeby zapoznać się z zawartością twojej głowy – odparł Loki. – Możesz to potraktować jako zadośćuczynienie.  
\- Powiedziałeś komuś? – zapytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna.  
\- Nikomu.  
\- Czemu miałbyś to zrobić? – Clint nie dawał za wygraną. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć motywów Psotnika.  
\- Tony’emu zależy, żeby utrzymać dobre stosunki w waszej drużynie – wyjaśnił Loki. – Podobno reszta nie ma nic przeciwko mnie.  
\- To nie jest takie łatwe, wiesz? – łucznik potarł czoło. – Wtedy… to nie było przyjemne. I łatwo tego nie zapomnę.  
\- Wiem – przyznał Loki. – Nie musimy się zaprzyjaźniać, wystarczy, że będziesz mnie tolerował. Postaram się nie wchodzić ci w drogę.

Clint mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z najdziwniejszych w jego życiu i wciąż miał nadzieję, że może jednak to wszystko mu się śni. W końcu powoli pokiwał głową, zgadzając się na propozycję Lokiego.

\- Zmieniłeś się – stwierdził. – Wcześniej czuło się od ciebie chłód jak z otwartej lodówki. Teraz już nie.  
\- Wiem – tym razem to Loki pokiwał głową. – To chyba przez to, że tyle czasu spędzam w towarzystwie Tony’ego.  
\- On zawsze umiał naprawiać różne rzeczy. Widać umie też i ludzi – Clint uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wyciągnął rękę. – Witamy w drużynie.

Zaskoczony Loki ujął jego dłoń. Dla niego to też był bardzo długi dzień.


End file.
